Nunca digas no me quieres
by kayla-chan
Summary: Misao ve a una joven pareja besándose y se pone a llorar, xq? Q hará Aoshi? Mi primer Aoshi&Misao, reviews please


**"Nunca digas no me quieres"**

Misao sintió q alguien la observaba. se giró y unos ojos azules, fríos como el hielo, se clavaron en los suyos.  
  
- Demo... Aoshi-sama!! susto me ha dado- exclamó la joven okashira con una sonrisa al darse de a quien tenía detrás.  
  
- Siento haberte asustado Misao- se disculpó él  
  
- No pasa nada, q haces por aquí??  
  
- Salí a dar una vuelta y te vi  
  
- Ahh, yo había salido a comprarme algo, pero unos tipos me molestaron- los ojos de Aoshi se tornaron más fríos aún- por supuesto me defendí con facilidad - repuso ella orgullosa mostrandole una kunai- pero aún así se me hizo tarde y ya me iba. Y entonces te vi, me alegro mucho de q estes aqu  
  
Él asintió en silencio por toda respuesta  
  
- Ahora volvía a casa, me acompañas??- él volvió a asentir- Arigato Aoshi-sama!  
  
Ambos se fueron caminando en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Estaban atravesando un camino, frente a un parque, cuando Misao se paro de repente al ver a una pareja besarse bajo la luz de la luna. Unas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos.  
  
- Misao, q te ocurre??- pregunto el ex-okashira preocupado, posando una mano en el hombro de la joven  
  
- Nada, no te preocupes- negó ella intentando sonreír  
  
Aoshi dirigió su mirada al lugar q miraba Misao y vio a la pareja, luego su mirada volvió a posarse sobre Misao  
  
- Es por ese chico, es el chico q amas??- su voz dejaba entrener un deje de decepción, desánimo...  
  
- No, no!!- se apresuró a desmentir ella- es q... les envidio  
  
- Xq?- se oyó preguntar él. Misao alzó su mirada hasta toparse con sus ojos.  
  
- Xq me gustaría q... q el hombre q amo... me besase así...  
  
Aoshi se quedo petrificado ante la respuesta de la joven (lo q no supone mucha diferencia con su estado habitual...) "el hombre q amo", las palabras de Misao no cesaban de repetirse en su mente. Un sentimiento de celos y una pregunta invadieron su corazón ¿Quien es él?  
  
- Si el hombre q amas no lo hace es q es un baka, idiota- ella negó suavemente con la cabeza  
  
- Él... no me ama. Es un sueño demasiado alto, jamás podré lograr q me vea como algo más q una niña. Por mucho tiempo q pase para él nunca seré una mujer, sino simplemente una niña a la q todo más... querrá proteger. Jamás me amará- ella bajó la cabeza y las lágrimas volvieron a anegar sus ojos  
  
" Como puede ese hombre no amarla??- pensaba Aoshi- No es justo!! Xq no te fijaste en mi y si en él, sea quien sea??"- se lamentaba él  
  
- No creo... q haya ningún hombre q pueda conocerte y no amarte... a no ser...- una idea apareció en su mente. La veía sólo como una niña... nunca conseguiría su amor... sería... "De él no, por favor Kami-sama, de cualquiera menos de él. Como sea así lo mato!!"- pensaba furioso  
  
- A no ser??- preguntó ella curiosa  
  
- No amarás a Himura, verdad??  
  
- Eh?? Nani, nani!! Como se te ocurre??- exclamó ella sorprendida- Kenshin-san es un buen amigo, además...- le sonrió- él si está enamorado, el ama a Kaoru-chan. Y ella lo ama a él. Hacen muy buena pareja, a él si q no le importó la diferencia de edad- lo miró con resentimiento  
  
" Xq me mira así??- se asombró él- No será q..."  
  
- Me amas a mi??- se sonrojó al instante, pues no había prentendido formular la pregunta en voz alta. Ella se sorprendió de q él fuera tan directo  
  
- Hai...- asintió ella en un susurro  
  
Él se quedo helado ante la respuesta de ella  
  
- Ya sé q no tengo ninguna posibilidad y q tú no...  
  
- Shiish- la calló él a la vez q le puso un dedo sobre los labios. Cuando estuvo seguro de q no iba a decir nada comenzó- Misao, nunca te han dicho q no hay q sacar conclusiones tan a la ligera?- una ligera sonrisa asomó a sus labios  
  
Una expresión de asomo apareció en el rostro de la joven. Aoshi se acercó y con el torso de la mano le limpió las lágrimas q corrían por las mejillas de ella. Luego acercó su boca a la oreja de Misao y le susurr  
  
- Ai Shiteru Misao  
  
Ella no podía creer lo q él le había dicho. Despúes de amarlo desde q tenía memoria al fin él la correspondía!! No podía ser cierto...  
  
- De... de verdad Aoshi-sama??  
  
- De verdad... koishii. Y no deberías dejar el -sama??- preguntó él divertido  
  
- Aoshi!!... koishii- se sonrojó ligeramente al llamarlo así- Ai Shiteru, desde siempre  
  
Aoshi acercó sus labios a los de la joven, fundiendose en un tierno beso  
  
Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, Misao apoyó su frente sobre la de Aoshi, sonriendo y lo abrazó con fuerza  
  
- Misao- interrumpió él los románticos pensamientos de la joven   
  
- Si Aoshi??  
  
- Sé q es muy pronto... pero de algún modo creo q llevó esperando este momento desde diempre... quieres casarte conmigo?? Quieres ser Misao Shimonori??  
  
- Si!!- gritó ella de alegría, y volvió a besarlo apasionadamente

.  
.

La pareja del parque era ahora la q los observaba a ellos  
  
- Vaya hasta q al fin se decidió el cubito de hielo eh?? Me alegro por la comadreja- rió él joven  
  
- Milagro q tú te decidieras antes cabeza de gallo, jojojo  
  
- Megumi...- le riño él mirándola con cariño, para luego volver a besarla

000000000000000000000000000000

Un fanfic cortito de Aoshi&Misao, decidme q os parece please, REVIEWS

Saludos a todos,   
kayla


End file.
